PARTY.MOV
PARTY.MOV is the fifth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It aired on YouTube on June 26, 2012. This is the Pinkie Pie themed episode. Summary PARTY.MOV is here! In this episode of the PONY.MOV series, Pinkie Pie tries to find a new dress in time for the Grand Galloping Gala. Meanwhile, Spike and Twilight finally make out, and the R-Dash 5000 learns how to duplicate himself. NOTE: Most of the info is false. Characters * Pinkie Pie * Spike * Twilight Sparkle * Applejack (mentioned) * Rarity (mentioned) * Fluttershy (mentioned) * Rainbow Dash (mentioned) * Lyra Sanchez (debut) * Bon Bon (debut) * Paparazzi Ponies (debut) * Jerry Cantrell (photo; debut) * Garrett Hunter Pony (debut) * Octavia (debut) * Big Macintosh * Paco * Derpy Hooves * Mexian Immigrants (mentioned) * Peter Daniel Pie (official debut) * Patricia Daphne Pie (debut) * Weird Narrator (debut) * Discord * Wolflor * R-Dash 5000 Plot This episode features a documentary on Pinkie Pie's life. It started out with the normal title card, the name of the .MOV turning into dripping blood, but Spike begins flipping through the channels and stopped on a photo of Pinkie. A dramatic sounding narrator started talking all about how Pinkie became a lovable pop icon to an example of the dangers of extreme partying. It started by showing camera footage of Pinkie at a night club with Lyra Heartstrings/Sanchez and Bon Bon. The narrator stated that wherever the party took her, the paparazzi would follow. Pinkie was shown laying the ground spraying blood the Paparazzi ponies. After Pinkie Pie had a brief fling with "Alice in Chains" guitarist, Jerry Cantrell, Pinkie's partying has gone from drinking to extreme drug use. Spike was shown getting interviewed by saying that she started chasing the purple dragon (not him, as he points out). He says he's talking about heroine, and that it was a metaphor. He gets exasperated with the audience, saying "Look it up! You HAVE the Internet!" He then states that everyone knows drugs are dangerous while taking out some weed, but claims it isn't a drug. The narrator continues by saying that Pinkie's experimentation with cocaine also took its toll. Pinkie was shown sitting on a park bench looking stunned and started yelling out to everyone that she can't stand internet piracy. She first asked a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter, "What if Cannibal Corpse stole your precious glasses?!" She then turned to Octavia and asked, "What would you do if Ringo Starr were to waltz into your house and stole your...favorite dress?!" Octavia, looking frightened, stated, "I think I'd mostly just be confused?" The scene then shows an internet video of Pinkie Pie performing sex acts on Big Macintosh, although the only reason you know it is him is because he says 'Eeyup', his catchphrase of sorts. Spike replied that she'd do that to anyone, because he saw her do it to a snail. A answering machine was shown with a conversation that Pinkie Pie had with Spike. She told Spike to come to her house, bring some beer and Oxycontin, but Spike cut her off, saying he wasn't going to do any of that. Pinkie then says that there is a weird bitch staring at her, then realizes it's just her looking in a mirror. She hangs up, claiming she has to go talk to the mirror. Spike then screams "AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS WORLD OF TECHNICOLOR PONY WEIRDOS?!". Twilight Sparkle claimed that she decided to gather up Pinkie's friends so they could start an intervention (and so they could use the Elements of Harmony). At the intervention, Twilight discovered that the only people who showed up were Paco, Derpy Hooves (who is still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon. Twilight went over to Spike and asked where the other ponies were. Spike replied, "Nutty's in a coma, Flaky's being held captive by Mexicans, Petunia's in the nuthouse, and Handy is dead, (Although, it was later revealed she was in a coma). Any more questions, smartass?" Pinkie Pie was too drunk to understand her problem after throwing up on Spike, telling Twilight that she has a horse's face, telling everyone that her only friend is her vodka, and drank it until she passed out. Soon Pinkie started spraying blood again, this time only on Spike. Twilight said that this could've gone better and Lyra told everyone that she was having twins, just in case anyone asked. During her interview, she said that she was going to name her kids Snoopy and Prickly Pete. The narrator then talks about Pinkie's autobiography entitled, "My Daddy Made me Put Glass in my Vagina" (the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV). However, her father states that everything in the book is a lie. Pinkie admits this to be true, admitting that she made it all up so people would pay attention to her again. The documentary ends with the narrator addressing the audience in the Television Studio, informing them that Pinkie was arrested in April of 2012 for trying to steal large amounts of ammonia and sudafedrin and telling them that we should all be less judgmental of her, only to ask her seconds later what her prostitution rates are. Pinkie told him what they were, happily. They were "Ten for a 'tuggie', twenty for a 'blowie', and twenty-five if the camera man was going to watch". The episode then concludes with a promotion for SWAG.MOV. Gallery Paparazzi.png Club.png Jerry.png Woldf.png Category:Episodes